


My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 2

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	My Mate Is My Parents Best Friend Chapter 2

Sophia's pov : 

 

i was about to ask where the twins were when two pairs of arms were put on my shoulders 

 

"hello " one voice started

 

"love" the other one said 

 

I turned my head a little to both sides it was the boys I smirked 

 

"so boys lots of planning today I have a bunch of ideas " I said still smirking 

 

"well love " Fred started

 

"We should " George said 

 

"get to it " Fred said

 

"shouldn't we " George said 

 

"our blue haired friend " Fred finished 

 

"yes yes we should " I said still smirking 

 

"lead the way boys " I said adding on to my last comment 

 

we walked off ignoring our parents laughs and them shaking their heads at us we went up to their room and sat down I opened my bag and grabbed out the book that had the ideas in them for pranks 

 

We started talking and sharing prank ideas and what we were going to do this year at hogwarts oh how I couldn't wait to go back we were still talking when the door opened and Ginny was in the door way 

 

"Lunch is ready " Ginny said smiling

 

"Thanks Ginny we'll be right down" I replied to her smiling right back 

 

I got my book off George and put it back in my bag and walked down stairs with the boys we had sat down at the big table that molly had and ate we spent a few more hours at the barrow before leaving and taking floo powder home

 

 

I was the last one getting back as I left last from the barrow I stepped out the fire place and went straight up to my room opened my door and shut it behind me I put my bag down emptying it putting the prank idea book in a draw that was in my bed side table 

 

 

I put my bag down on the floor and opened my sketch pad again continuing on a drawing of my favourite movie alice in wonderland 

 

 

I was doing alice sitting on a toad stool with the Cheshire Cat floating in the air beside her and her cat in her arms 

 

 

I had finally finished it after adding in colour I turned over the page so I had now a clear white blank page to start a fresh drawing on it I picked up my lead pencil again and started drawing a rock and the sea with a mermaid sitting on the rock 

 

 

And a fairy flying in the air the hands reaching out to touch each other with a full moon in the back ground and it reflecting on the water I'm not sure how long it took me but there was a knock on my door then it opened and harry was in the door way 

 

 

"Dinner's ready sis and Remus is here for dinner as well mum sent me to get you " he said to me 

 

 

" okay I'll be there in a minute " I replied to him 

 

He left me alone and I shut my drawing pad and got up off my bed and walked out my Room and down the stairs and in to the kitchen / dining room 

 

"Hey Remus " I greeted him as I sat down in my chair 

 

"Hi Sophia how are you " he replied back to me 

 

"I'm alright thank you " I said smiling 

 

Mum Handed me my plate that was full of food and I put a spoon in my mouth full of pork

 

"Thanks mum it's delicious " I said with my mouth full

 

"Sophia I can't understand you and manners don't talk with your mouth full " she said back scolding me 

 

Dad , Remus and Harry laughed at me I finished what was in my mouth 

 

"Sorry mum and I said it was delicious " i smirked 

 

"Mmm" she replied smiling at me 

 

"Where's uncle Sirius " asked Harry 

 

speaking up for the first since I had came down for dinner

 

"He had to do something and won't be back till later tonight " dad replied to him

 

A little more small talk here and there it more so everyone eating dinner 

 

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow " Remus asked me speaking up 

 

"Yeah I can't wait I'm turning 15 " I spoke getting excited 

 

Remus just smiled at me 

 

"What no your not turning 15 I thought it was 14" dad had said trying to joke 

 

"Dad that was last year you doofus" I said laughing 

 

Mum smacked me upside the head 

 

"Ow what was that for mum" I said rubbing my head 

 

Dad laughed at me and then said ow as mum hit him upside the head 

 

"You don't call your father a doofus and you don't laugh at your daughters pain" mum said scolding us both 

 

Harry and Remus laughed at how we were just scolded / told off I kicked Harry in the shin underneath the table 

 

"Ow" he said rubbing his leg looking at me 

 

"Sorry my leg slipped " I smirked poking my tongue at him 

 

A few minutes went by of pretty much just silence until I decided to speak up 

 

"Not to be rude but how come your staying the night Remus " I asked him

 

"I've gotta see my favourite person open her presents in the morning right " he replied back smiling 

 

"Ha told you dad Remus likes me more than you " I smirked with a little laugh

 

"And of course it would make your day I mean I am awesome " I added to what I just said with another laugh 

 

They just laughed at my antics not even ten minutes later everyone had finished dinner 

 

Harry had gone to bed as he was really tired I was helping mum , dad and Remus clear the table and wash the dishes it was really late by now it was like ten thirty at night I was about to pick up the last plate that was on the table when mum stopped me 

 

"You go to bed sweet heart it's alright we've got the rest " mum said to me smiling 

 

"Thanks mum night dad Remus " I said with a small yawn 

 

They all muttered good night to me and I walked back up stairs and in to my room and shut my door behind me I moved my drawing pad pencils , sharpener and my eraser off my bed and on to a table that was in my room 

 

I stripped out of my clothes that I had on and got out an old t-shirt and some pyjama shorts out and got dressed in them I laid down in bed turning off my lamp which gave the only light in my room now making it pitch black I turned my radio clock on and laid my head on the pillow and fell fast asleep to music playing softly in the back ground


End file.
